Wireless devices and systems are currently available for enabling a user of a remote device access to a communication network (e.g. the Internet) via a wireless access point (WAP) and gateway communicatively linked to this communication network, for example, operated at a given location or in a given area commonly known as a hotspot. Current hotspot network access solutions generally do not allow for much flexibility and control in such access, and/or can be relatively cumbersome for end users and/or wireless network access providers (WNAP), wherein dedicated authentication credentials and profiling are required for each hotspot, or at least for each group of hotspots hosted and operated by a same hotspot network access provider.
For example, current authentication and authorization methods are generally implemented via a Web interface accessed by the remote device upon initial communication with an access point. Namely, a user can either login via a pre-registered account with the WNAP, create a new account, or again, be provided with free, albeit oftentimes limited access to the wireless network.
Technologically, operations of public hotspots are very similar and network access is typically provided via a common Web browser. Users generally connect in the following manner (1) the user enters the hotspot or “hot zone” which is serviced by wireless (e.g. Wi-Fi) coverage, starts a Wi-Fi enabled device, and uses it to scan the neighborhood for available wireless signals; (2) upon detecting a publicly available signal, the user will instruct a wireless connection manager software operating on the device to establish a radio connection with the detected network; (3) the user opens a Web browser and, in the event the hotspot is offered free of charge (e.g. wide open coverage), the user will gain full access to all Internet functions; otherwise, (4) the user will be redirected to an intercept page of the hotspot provider's design that provides instructions on how to connect, payment pricing and methods, and access to “free” sites and pages.
In this common system access implementation, users who have not yet logged in (e.g. pre-authentication) are severely restricted by standard firewall settings on the network access gateway which prohibit all Internet traffic attempts by these users. Access to certain Websites or resources which have been pre-approved by the WNAP may however be implemented via a firewall configuration commonly called a “whitelist” or “walled garden”, which generally provides limited and controlled services to pre-authentication users. Once the user completes the necessary steps on the intercept page to purchase online time, his credentials are authenticated and he is connected to the Internet. At this point, an access list that permits all outgoing traffic to any destination is applied at the firewall and the typical hotspot user is authorized to access virtually any resource available on the Internet. Any restrictions on access are applied globally to all users and/or hotspots, and are usually motivated by reasons of security (e.g. to restrict hotspot users from gaining access to each other's systems) or propriety (e.g. restrict users in public settings access to certain questionable web resources).
These and other such hotspot network access methods may be cumbersome to the user, namely, as a new account often needs to be generated for every WAP, or for every group of WAPs implemented by different WNAPs. Thereafter, the user is then obliged to maintain a list of account information ready to access such services at different locations, which, depending on the type of information required for account identification, can be relatively demanding of the user, particularly ones maintaining a large number of accounts. For example, a user seeking WiFi access at a given coffee shop chain will have to create an account specific to this chain (i.e. new user name and password) which, in general, is only used occasionally and is therefore often discarded or forgotten by the user. Furthermore, a different coffee house chain is likely to require registration of a new account, as will a hotspot operating at the local airport, library, and hotel, resulting in an endless list of user account credentials. Alternatively, a user may gain WiFi access, at certain participating locations, via a given service provider account (e.g. home Internet account), in which case, relatively obscure and rarely used account details are not readily available to, or memorized by the user when needed.
On the other hand, even if free services are to be provided and one opted to avoid the cumbersome implementation of dedicated logins and credential verification procedures, little to no leverage would thus be provided to the WNAP or hotspot location (e.g. venue where network access is offered) in assuring the responsible usage of the services they provide to unregistered users. This may also be true, in fact, for services offered to new accounts generated at a dedicated hotspot, as user's may have limited interest in providing legitimate account information, which provides the hotpot operator with limited leverage at best.
Therefore, there is a need for a new hotspot network access system and method that overcomes some of the drawbacks of known systems, or at least, provides the public with a useful alternative.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.